


Right Now

by qveenstcrk



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Badass Sansa Stark, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Sansa and Arya are badass sisters, sister bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 13:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qveenstcrk/pseuds/qveenstcrk
Summary: Maybe the night doesn't have a good start, but if with any luck, it might have a satisfying ending.





	Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> I started listening to a playlist of jealousy songs for another one-shot and came upon the **_ICONIC_**  ‘Before He Cheats’ by Carrie Underwood and now here we are. It unwittingly turned into me making it a Moment for the Stark Sisters because if all else fails from the tv show, we got them overcoming everything. Forgive me for Jon and Sansa being out of character, I'm being self-indulgent! This isn’t beta’d so all mistakes are mine and the title is from the song mentioned above! Please enjoy!

It starts, as most awful nights do, at Castle Black Bar, where old Jeor Mormont stands polishing the same glass he has for the last hour, maybe even the last week. It had taken Robb, Arya and Gendry to wrench her from the comfort of her bed and her flat, many cajoling words and the promise of free drinks. Maybe drowning myself in tequila is the best outcome of the night, she thought to herself as she slipped into a short leather skirt ( the one he salivated over just last week ) and a torn up band tee ( the one she stole from him the first night she slept at his place ). 

Maybe it's a good thing she's six shots deep when he walks in. Maybe it's a good thing Arya is to her left and Robb to her right when she sees that he's brought _her_ here.

He grins at Jeor, she doesn't see it but she knows the routine. He orders whiskey, because he doesn't ever order anything else, she gets a fruity cocktail because she can't shoot whiskey ( she can, she did it when he brought her here the first time ). She tugs him onto the makeshift dancefloor and they slow dance to a nameless song, her hand's trail over his ass.

There's too much tequila in her system, but she's a Stark, and Stark's aren't lightweights. She might be stumbling when she charges out the door before her siblings can catch her, but she sees his car and suddenly everything is clear. He always loved his beat-up truck, he got it before he came into his inheritance, before he knew he even had one. As the paint peels back, courtesy of the key she drags along the side of it, she thinks that maybe he loved it more than he loved her. 

Arya loves him, Arya loves her, it was never a question of favourites ( she's lying. It's always been a question. With Robb too ). So when Arya finds her with a crowbar in hand as she readies herself to swing at his headlights, and she tugs it from her fingers, the question hangs heavy in the air. It's answered within half a second as her little sister, the one who would mess up her pretty hairstyles and tease her for wearing makeup to school, wraps her hand around the rusty piece of metal and swings it straight into one headlight with blinding force. She's pushed out of the way so the other can be smashed in too, and it feels like a fucked up version of family therapy.

They go back inside, she orders more tequila and hears the shrieking screech of his new girl as she finds the state of his now destroyed truck. He can't say anything, and he won't either. There's a sick satisfaction in knowing that his love for her family will result in her vandalism never being mentioned again, just like his cheating won't be. Daddy always thought of him as family, everyone else did too, and they still will.

Maybe this will save some trouble for the next girl, maybe it won't. But for now, she takes another shot, makes eye contact with her sister, and thinks that perhaps tonight was a good night after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear constructive feedback, this is only my second ever fic and my first in a couple of years! I would also love to receive some prompts so feel free to drop in on Tumblr, you'll find me [@qveenstcrk](qveenstcrk.tumblr.com) !


End file.
